The present invention relates to an elevator drive belt.
Conventional elevators carry passengers or various kinds of goods, products or articles (hereinafter simply referred to as goods) in a cage in the vertical direction between floors of a building.
FIG. 8 illustrates one example of conventional elevators. This elevator has a cage 31 for carrying passengers or goods and a counterweight 32 which are connected with each other by a wire elevator rope 33. The rope 33 is wound around a sheave pulley 35 of a winding machine 34 (a motor) arranged at a top of the elevating path, and the elevator is operated like a well rope and bucket of a draw well.
There have been expectations of reducing the weight of the cage 31 and the counterweight 32, thereby reducing the cost of the elevator as a whole, and also reducing the burden on the building in which the elevator is installed.
However, weight reduction of the cage 31 and the counterweight 32 decreases a friction force between the sheave pulley 35 and the elevator rope 33. This causes a drive force from the winding machine to be insufficiently transmitted to the elevator rope 33, which ends up with a control failure and an unsafe drive of the cage 31 for carrying passengers or goods. It is not easy to achieve weight reduction of the elevator without losing a sufficient drive force.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide elevator-related products which favorably contribute to weight reduction of an elevator.